This invention relates to a vibration isolation insert device that serves the purpose of dampening vibrations while fastening structures/assemblies together or installing assemblies to a vibrating structure. This insert device can be installed on a monument, assembly, panel, plate or in a composite panel to assemble or install a component part on an aircraft, moving vehicle, or vibrating structure.
The effects of vibrations are a problem in commercial aircraft. For example, vibration is transmitted by the structural beams which support the floor panels. These floor panels are typically made of an aluminum honeycomb, or other rigid, lightweight material and vibration causes the panels to vibrate which creates sound. This background sound can be unpleasant and interfere with ordinary conversation, disturb sleep and the like. Other structures or monuments normally found in aircraft interiors such as seats, galleys, bulkheads, etc. supported by the base airframe structure are also subject to vibration and the creation of unwanted sound and noise.
All of the effects are undesirable and reduce the flying customer's comfort and satisfaction.
The practice of using isolators on vehicles is longstanding. They are used to reduce noise and eliminate the transfer of isolating frequencies to the passenger cabin, thereby reducing perceived noise and reducing passenger fatigue. It has been common practice to isolate monuments (e.g., furnishings) and/or added components on an aircraft or vehicles with the use of external isolator mounts (i.e., isolating devices mounted to the aircraft or vehicle structure). These isolator mounts generally require additional brackets, fasteners and other adapters in order to make isolation functional in a vibrating environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,679 issued to Schwarz on Sep. 3, 2002 shows a vibration-dampening connecting arrangement for the detachable connection of two components with a releasing part, which can be moved on a bolt guided by a bush. U.S. Pat. No. 7,179,039 issued to Schwartz et al. on Feb. 20, 2007 shows a vibration-damping ring insert arrangement and component connection arrangement incorporating the same. U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,023 issued to Hain et al. on Mar. 2, 1999 and companion U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,024 shows a vibration isolation insert for aircraft floor panels and the like. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,065,742, 6,138,980, 6,216,833 B1, 6,394,432 B1, 6,715,746 and Enidine GmbH U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,786 B2 are also patents in this field.